


Fast Thoughts

by Gaby_elle



Series: Historias de Mutantes enamorados [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Romance, Wolverine - Freeform, Wolvesilver, X-men - Freeform, quicksilver - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby_elle/pseuds/Gaby_elle
Summary: Logan y Peter llevan un tiempo saliendo sin haber tenido una "cita verdadera", cuando Peter invita a Logan al cine este piensa que tendran finalmente una, pero Peter piensa demasiado, y las cosas no son como Logan espera.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tophie/gifts).



> Disclaimer, los derechos de los personajes de "X-men" no me pertenecen, este fic esta basado en las peliculas de Fox y es sin animo de lucro.
> 
> Dedicado a Le Tofe, quien es mi Valentin secreto en el evento Valentino Slash 2 de facebook.  
> Link del evento: https://www.facebook.com/events/362061327481329/?active_tab=about (Espero haberlo copiado bien D: )  
> Espero que te guste y se parezca a lo que querias :3

Logan salió del baño de su habitación con el cabello aún mojado y una toalla blanca enrollada en la cintura, había optado por una ducha rápida, en lugar de sumergirse en la bañera, por lo general lo prefería así, las gotas de la lluvia de la regadera golpeando contra su piel, resbalando y  llevandose el sudor en el que por lo general estaba impregnado; el vapor por agua caliente desprendiéndose de su piel. Pero en esta ocasión más que de preferencia se trataba de velocidad; Peter lo había invitado a salir, una cita de verdad y no como las que generalmente tenían, que por lo general incluían: Estar juntos en algún lugar de la mansión, entrenar juntos en La cámara del Peligro, o jugar billar en la sala de juegos bajo la duda de si Peter le hacía o no trampa, el mismo jugaba Nintendo o algún otro juego entre turnos, pero Logan sabía que ese no era impedimento para que este cambiara de lugar las bolas del billar o les diera “un pequeño empujón” como este solía decir cuando lo agarraba infraganti.

 

Después de vestirse, con un pantalón vaquero azul marino, de corte clásico como acostumbraba a usar, a pesar de que Peter le hubiese comprado varios pantalones más modernos que nunca había siquiera estrenado; una camisa color vino que si era un regalo de cumpleaños de Peter, la que por suerte no tenía ningún detalle demasiado llamativo como brillos y plateados, estampados de bandas o expresiones de la cultura pop a las que el castaño no daba importancia; y unos zapatos café que seguramente usaría diario hasta que las suelas se desgastaran exceptuando los días de lavandería, en los cuales vestía ropa deportiva; Logan era un hombre “aburrido en gustos”, como Peter solía decir, o “clásico” como él solía objetar, no le gustaba comprar ropa, y su guardarropa se iba renovando únicamente en fechas especiales, como cumpleaños, navidades, año nuevo, o cualquier otra ocasión que requiriera que su ropa se adecuara a una situación en particular.

 

Bajó por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, en donde se encontraba la habitación del joven de cabello plateado, la puerta del mismo estaba abierta, por lo que pasó sin llamar a la misma, nunca había sido muy cortés, y dada la intimidad que compartían esas formalidades le parecían innecesarias; al ingresar a la misma vio a Peter sentado en el suelo, vestido únicamente con una musculosa roja con la cara de _“Alf”_ estampada en ella y unos boxers a cuadros azules y blancos, y algunas tonalidades intermedias, estaba jugando en su celular al _“juego ese de la serpiente”,_ como él lo solía llamar; Peter se podía pasar horas jugando a eso sin aburrirse, él simplemente no lo comprendía, lo que sí entendía era la necesidad que tenía de mantenerse ocupado, asique no se entrometía. Por supuesto que la vista duró tan solo un instante, el joven al percatarse de su presencia se vistió para su cita en un parpadeo, sus usuales pantalones y chaqueta exageradamente plateados, combinados con una remera negra con el logo de _“The Clash"_ con la frase, _“London is calling”_ en ella _,_ era muy atractivo.

 

—Te estoy esperando hace bastante, —Se quejó el más joven.

 

—¿En serio?, no lo parecía, —Replicó con una sonrisa que intentaba disimular— Te ves apuesto.

 

—Si lo hacía, solo estaba matando el tiempo, ¿Y qué es eso de apuesto?, —Dijo con una expresión que demostraba curiosidad.

—Es un cumplido, no es como si nunca te hubiera hecho uno.

 

—¿Con la ropa puesta?, no lo creo, —Dijo sarcástico— pero no era eso lo que quería remarcar, ¿Apuesto?, qué es ese adjetivo, digo, es tierno pero desganado; algo como, _“Pienso que eres un tío bueno, un papazote, pero es un fastidio decirtelo, asi que solo uso la forma más masculina que se me pueda ocurrir”_.

 

—Tú eres un fastidio algunas veces, piensas demasiado, a ver… ¿Qué me hubieras dicho tú?

 

—Que estas como un tren.

 

—¿En serio?, ¿Cómo un tren?, —Dijo sugestivo mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba por la cintura.

 

—Sí, una de esas viejas locomotoras a carbón, pero aún así estas bien, —Terminó de decir justo antes de darle un beso corto, lo suficientemente profundo para sentir el aroma a whisky que tenía su boca, el cual se mezclaba con la fragancia a tabaco que tenía siempre su ropa, sin importar cuantas veces pasará por el tambor de un lavarropas o el jabón y suavizante que utilizara.

 

No podían distraerse en ello, así que a regañadientes se separaron, se suponía que irían al cine, se estrenaba Alien 3, las terceras partes raramente eran buenas, pero cualquier excusa era buena para salir de la mansión; no era como si la misma fuera una prisión ni nada por el estilo, y la misma contaba con todas las comodidades que pudieran desear, pero siendo Peter un estudiante universitario y Logan profesor de historia el tiempo que no pasaban allí por lo general se la pasaban combatiendo como hombres x, y esa era una lucha constante, además ese lugar era tan concurrido que aún siendo tan basta, raramente hallaban un rincón para ellos dos que no fuesen sus habitaciones. Algo que extrañamente era la excepción ese día, bueno, no era tan anormal, ya que los estudiantes de secundaria habían regresado a sus casas por vacaciones, bueno aquellos a quienes sus padres aún recibían en la familia a pesar de su condición mutante, por suerte la mayoría había regresado a casa, una gran parte de familias ni siquiera estaba enterada de lo que _“Escuela Xavier para jóvenes talentos”_ significaba, era bueno que no se llamará escuela para mutantes o sería demasiado obvio; suponía que siendo viernes los estudiantes universitarios tenían mejores planes que quedarse leyendo en la biblioteca de la mansión, pero aún así no haber cruzado a nadie en toda la tarde le sorprendía.

 

Charles había salido a reunirse con Erik, bueno, había dicho que les hacía el favor de llevar a Luna para que viera a sus primos Billy y Tommy, a esa altura de sus vidas ellos no deberían de inventar excusas para verse, todo el mundo sabía, o por lo menos intuía la relación que los dos tenían; pero suponía que era una cuestión de Magneto, aún pensaban de forma diferente respecto a la humanidad, lo que creaba tensión. Al menos jamás habían vuelto a discutir seriamente, no conocía en profundidad la historia entre ellos, pero al parecer poco después de la pelea contra Apocalipsis, cuando se enteró finalmente del hecho de que Peter era su hijo, Erik había regresado para quedarse… metafóricamente hablando, dado que aunque se quedaba a veces en la mansión, aún no vivía allí, probablemente nunca lo haría, pero ellos eran felices de esa manera. Ellos dos vendrían en la noche con Luna, así que no tenían que preocuparse por ello.

 

—¿Sabes dónde está todo el mundo?, —Preguntó por simple curiosidad.

 

—¿A qué te refieres con todo el mundo?, —Respondió evasivo, lo cual llamó la atención del mayor.

 

—Sabes a quienes me refiero, Jean, Scott, Storm, el chico ave, —Dijo sin recordar su nombre en ese momento.

 

—Warren, bueno veras, precisamente, el novio de Warren ha estado de viaje básicamente desde antes que tu aparecieras por aquí todo amnésico, regresa hoy y los chicos van a reunirse en pareja.

 

—¿Desde ese entonces?, ¿Cómo siguen juntos?

 

—Bueno, la relación a distancia no es un problema para ellos.

 

—Ya veo, es tu amigo, ¿No prefieres ir a verlo y que dejemos esto para otro día?, —Preguntó Logan, aunque realmente no fuera lo que quería.

 

—No va a ser necesario.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Se van a reunir en el cine.

 

En ese momento Logan entendió que su cita _“De verdad”_ era en realidad una cita de parejas, en la que ellos como pareja estaban incluidos, claro, que Peter no había tenido en cuenta su opinión y planeaba llevarlo engañado.

 

—¡Yo no voy a ir!, pasó bastante tiempo con mocosos como para reunirme con ellos en mi tiempo libre también, —Dijo Logan enojado.

 

—Vamos, quiero ver a ese amigo, será divertido.

 

—No va a ser divertido, no me gustan las multitudes, tú puedes ir si quieres chico.

 

—¿Chico?, así que yo soy uno de los mocosos que quieres evitar, —Dijo Peter irritado.

 

Antes de que pudiera decir algo para intentar mejorar el panorama, Peter ya se había ido, tan rápido como solo él podría desaparecer, sin ni una palabra más y dejándolo solo en su cuarto. Sin la posibilidad de decir algo para arreglar ese acto fallido, para él Peter era un niño, todos los estudiantes allí lo eran, Peter podía estar en sus treintas, pero no sabía cuantas décadas podía llevarle de distancia.

 

Se recostó en la cama de Peter a pensar, le gustaría que su mente actuara tan rápido como la del muchacho en ocasiones, de esa forma sabría cómo arreglar las cosas sin dar su brazo a torcer, él no dejaba de creer que el joven había actuado mal al ocultarle toda la información de la salida. Aunque lo entendía, de habérselo dicho con antelación habría tomado su motocicleta y huído a la carretera, después de todo, un tiempo para estar solo nunca le había hecho mal, es más, aunque cada vez lo hacía menos, realmente seguía sintiendo que lo necesitaba.

 

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando quien era su pareja apareció de nuevo atravesando como un halo de luz por la puerta que había quedado abierta, con un balde de palomita de maíz y un refresco y un porrón de cerveza en las manos.

 

—Estaba pensando, los dos minutos que desaparecí, en que te prometí una película, así que si no vamos a ir… alquile _“Terminator 2” ,_ se estrenó hace pocos meses y no fuimos a verla esa vez, parece de tu estilo.

 

—¿Alquilaste?, —Preguntó Logan incrédulo, sentándose en el borde del colchón.

 

—Alquile, tome prestado, es lo mismo, voy a devolverla lo aseguro.

 

—¿Entonces no te importa que no vayamos con tus amigos?, —Preguntó Logan desconfiado.

 

—Puedo verlos otro día, ¿Pero cuando volveremos a tener la casa sola?, hay que aprovechar.

 

—Las segundas partes son terribles.

 

—No siempre te lo aseguro, —Después de todo esa era su segunda chance con Logan, aunque para este fuera la primera vez que salían.

 

Podrían haber ido a la sala a mirar la película, pero realmente estaban a gusto allí, en la intimidad de la habitación de Peter, recostados uno al lado del otro en la cama de una plaza y media del menor; la falta de espacio no era un problema, al castaño le agradaba que el muchacho recostara su cabeza en su pecho, al menor le gustaba que estuvieran tan cerca. Como Peter lo había predicho, la segunda parte era mejor, esa película era totalmente su estilo. No solo era sobre destrucciones y disparos, hablaba del día del juicio, dejaba un mensaje, uno que él conocía mejor que nadie, aún cuando no lo recordaba todavía, _“El destino no está escrito”._

 

Pasaron el tiempo comiendo snacks y bebiendo sus respectivas bebidas, no estaban fuera de la mansión, pero eso sí se sentía como una cita verdadera.

 

—Cuando viajaste en el tiempo, ¿También apareciste desnudo?

 

—Sabes que no lo recuer… Si tienes curiosidad sobre mi cuerpo no tienes que poner excusas. —Dijo Logan subiendo súbitamente sobre el cuerpo de Peter.

 

Amaba a Peter, quizás no se lo había dicho claramente aún, abiertamente, pero lo sentía, todo lo que quería le era arrebatado, ya fuese en cuerpo o de su memoria, sabía que llegaría el momento en que sus recuerdos se verían afectados, y todo lo que vivía en esos momentos sería reemplazado por algo más, por otra vida que ya había vivido. Pero quizás podría dejar lo suficientemente marcadas las caricias de Peter en su piel para poder reconocerlo.

 

Peter solo sonrió cómplice, llevando sus manos al cuello de la camisa color vino de Logan, acariciando el mismo un momento antes de llevarlas al frente para comenzar a desabotonarla, demasiado despacio para su gusto, pero no quería arruinar el momento con su impaciencia, ya muchas otras había apresurado las cosas deshaciéndose de su propia vestimenta en unos segundos, eliminando por completo el juego previo. Mientras, Logan había metido su mano bajo la tela de la camiseta de Peter, acariciado su abdomen y siguiendo hasta sus tetillas, las cuales froto y pequizco cuidándose de no hacerlo con demasiada fuerza, escuchandolo jadear despacio.

 

Cuando Peter abrió por completo su camisa Logan se incorporó un momento para quitarsela por completo, mostrando su torso desnudo, sin ninguna cicatriz a pesar de todas las batallas y sufrimiento que había pasado. Nunca habían estado allí pero siempre las había sentido, hasta el momento en que Peter las había hecho desaparecer de su mente con tan solo el tibio contacto de su piel contra la suya; Peter separó las piernas para hacerle más espacio, Logan descendió de nuevo y empezó a besar y morder la piel del abdomen del muchacho de pelo del color color de la plata, deteniéndose en su ombligo y hundiendo su lengua allí un momento antes de bajar al sobresaliente hueso de su cadera.

 

—Sabes, amo como siempre piensas rápido, —Murmuró— Cumpliste tu parte con lo de la película, quizás podamos encontrarnos con ellos cuando salgan del cine… comer algo.

 

—¿Antes o después de que te devore?, —Respondió con la voz entrecortada.

 

—Despu…

 

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar un torbellino azul lo interrumpió, el mismo mando a volar algunos papeles en el escritorio de Peter y despego de la pared algunos posters de bandas de rock y punk que este tenía en su habitación. Logan se incorporó en ese mismo instante, sacando sus garras de adamantium como efecto reflejo.

 

—¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!, —Preguntó en voz alta Wolverine, a la figura que de la nada había aparecido en el cuarto, la misma no se alejaba demasiado de la figura de un demonio.

 

—Mi nombre es Kurt Wagner pero en el circo donde crecí…

 

—Eso me importa un comino, ¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?!, —Preguntó enfurecido Logan acercándose a él, pero en ese momento Peter se interpuso y levantó la mano para hablar.

 

—Él es mi amigo, el novio de Warren, se teletransporta, —Dijo dando explicación al suceso.

 

—Ángeles y demonios, ¡Me importa una mierda esa telenovela!, la próxima vez que te teletransportes en la habitación de Peter sin tocar la puerta antes te cortaré la mano que deberías haber usado.

 

—Yo solo quería avisarles que terminamos de ver la película… Peter me dijo que tenían cosas que hacer y se unirían a nosotros después… no imagine que fuera _“eso”_

 

—¡Nosotros no… —Antes de terminar de hablar volteo a ver a Peter, ese chico no solo pensaba rápido, también pensaba a futuro— Desaparecete como apareciste, iremos en una… quizás dos horas.

 

Y así lo hizo, a penas Logan termino de hablar el muchacho azul había desaparecido, dejándolo a solas con Peter de nuevo, si había algo más rápido que él tan solo podía ser la forma en que hacía a su corazón latir, a veces por cólera, otras por deseo, y siempre por amor, pero justo en ese momento por las tres a la vez, quizás podría tener un futuro con él.

_—No me veas así, iremos después, el profesor merece tener su cita también, —Comentó Logan con una sonrisa— Ahora ven a mis brazos lo más rápido que puedas antes de que me arrepienta_

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> Este fic esta situado en un tiempo posterior a Apocalipsis y anterior a el final de Dias del futuro pasado, en el cual Logan vuelve con su mente al futuro cambiado.
> 
> Cronologicamente esta situado en los años noventa, Alien 3 se estreno en el año 1992 y Terminator 2 en 1991.
> 
> Lo de las malas terceras partes es sacado de una autocritica en x-men dias del futuro pasado respecto a la tercera pelicula de la linea de tiempo anterior.
> 
> Lo de que las segundas partes a veces son mejores es porque a mi parecer Dias del futuro pasado, es la mejor de la nueva trilogia.
> 
> Terminator 2 es de mis peliculas favoritas y creo que no hay nada mas.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, dudas, critcas y fangirleo lo pueden dejar en los comentarios. Nos leemos!


End file.
